


Everything has a price

by shattering_petals



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Feminization, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Jongho is ace, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Up, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Seonghwa is bi, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, a little bit of domestic fluff, broke law student Yunho, hint of woosang, no beta we die like men, rich business student Mingi, san is san, seongsan if you squint, yunho and mingi are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Despite the very different backgrounds Yunho and Mingi come from, both are unhappy with their lives in the same way. They become friends and find solace in each others presence.Then Mingi makes a mistake.OrMingi is so scared to face the truth that he pushes away the best thing that happened to him
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Everything has a price

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo yo bitch is back.  
> This took so long but I'm happy with the result  
> Enjoyyyy
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! <3

Mingi seriously wants to punch the yesterday’s Mingi.

He hates house parties, hates dealing with drunk people, hates the annoying attention not so sober chicks give him. Why did he let Seonghwa convince him? ‘Come unwind, you caveman’ he said. ‘It will be fun’ he said.

Maybe it would be fun, if Seonghwa didn’t ditch Mingi for a pretty boy he’s never met before. By the looks of it, Mingi won’t be seeing him again tonight.

But still he’s already here, it won’t hurt to hang around a little more before bailing.

After some minor socializing and dodging advances and invitation to the dance floor, he decides he needs a break and heads outside to the backyard.

Only a handful is outside and they’re all unconscious. Mingi sits down on the edge of the empty swimming pool, letting his long legs hang freely.

“Can I join?” Stranger asks. Mingi just nods.

He’s got jet black fluffy hair and chubby cheeks lifted by a warm smile.

“Parties are not your thing either, huh?” He asks as he sits down next to Mingi, still keeping a slight distance between them.

“Nope. Friend convinced me to come and I agreed like a dumbass and now he ditched me for a boytoy.”

“Me too. He should have someone’s tongue in his mouth by now. He’s not really into one night stands though, he just gets drunk, flirts and fools around.”

“I’m not so sure about my friend. We have strict no sex talk policy.”

“Good. Make sure to keep it. San and I didn’t make a policy and we traumatized each other.”

They both chuckle. Nothing brings two strangers together like talking about their embarrassing friends.

“I’m Song Mingi, twenty two years old. I study business at Seoul national university.”

“Jung Yunho, also twenty two, law major at SNU.” He says as they shake hands.

They talk some more and joke about their friends, families, professors and just life in general. Mingi would never admit it out loud, but Yunho does have a pretty laugh and maybe it’s his mind playing tricks on him but he swears Yunho’s eyes gleam.

Yunho’s phone chimes, cutting him off mid-sentence. He fishes it out and unlocks it.

“What is it?”

Instead of answering, Yunho just shows him the screen. It’s a message that reads: _odnt waitz, om levaign with s giy_

“Slut.” Yunho says grumpily. “He drags me to a party, leaves me and then ditches me altogether so he can get dicked down.”

Then Mingi’s phone buzzes. Also a message that reads: _Im leaving early, ive got stuff to do. Hot stuff_

“Did… did our friends really ditch us for each other?”

“What do you mean?” Yunho asks and Mingi shows him his phone. “

“Holy fuck!” Yunho exclaims in disbelief. “Welp, nothing keeps us here anymore. Wanna bail?”

“You read my mind.”

Neither of them want to fight through the chaos inside so they walk around the house. Mingi is about to panic when he doesn’t see the car he came in but he remembers quickly.

“Ugh goddamn it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Seonghwa drove me here.”

“Oh… That’s alright, I can give you a lift.” 

“Really?”

“Of course! It’s too late for a walk across the city.”

“Thanks.”

The ride home is silent. It’s not awkward, nothing needs to be said.

“So… This is where we say goodbye, right?” Mingi says as they stop at his apartment complex.

“It can either be a goodbye or a see you.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Your phone number.”

“Smooth bastard.” Mingi chuckles as he hands his phone to Yunho. He fumbles with a device for a moment and returns it.

“Well then… See you.”

Just like that Mingi let a perfect friend in his life. Over the span of a few weeks they became closer than childhood friends. They told each other everything, their concerns about the future, their secrets, their past and present, the dreams they had to throw away for others. They hung out after school and texted each other until 2AM, mostly spamming memes instead of coherent responses. 

The two of them are very close but strangely enough they didn’t meet the others friend group. Yunho wanted to fix that, so he invited Mingi to a little get-together with the rest of his friends. They planned on driving out of the city and drink at a fire camp long time ago and now they finally aligned their schedules to do so.

Mingi looks up at the starry sky like a child outside a candy store when they arrive. He saw the stars, of course, but the light of the city kind of outshined them. Now they’re here, above Mingi shining in full glory along with the equally bright Moon. Mingi even can see constellations and the Evening Star.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen stars.” Yunho says as he takes 2 blankets from the backseat.

“I did but not like this.”

“It’s one of the perks of living in a smaller town. You don’t have to go out of your way to star gaze. C’mon, the guys should already be here.”

Mingi just nods, tearing his eyes away from the sky in favor of not tripping over something. They arrive to what looks like a fire camp. In the center there’s a circle of stones and ashes and stack of twigs on the side. Other than that there’s nothing and no one else.

“Ugh, I gave them too much credit.” Yunho complains as he lays out the blankets he brought.

“How many of us are missing?”

“Four. Hongjoong and San are supposed to start the fire, Gunhee and Hwanwoong are getting the drinks.” Yunho answers as he sits down. “But I suppose we could use the time to enjoy some peace and quiet before those loud asses come.”

Mingi sits down next to Yunho, once again giving his attention to the silver dots above.

“You know, I talked to them a lot when I was little. I confided and asked questions as if they could listen and answer me. It was oddly comforting, even if they stayed silent.”

“What kind of questions?”

“Mostly if there’s something wrong with me, if those butterflies in my chest when that handsome class president smiles at me are real or just and illusion. I asked if I’m just confused and this will all pass.”

“So you’re…”

“Yep, I’m gay.” Yunho looks at Mingi with a curious gaze. “Did you talk objects when you were a child?”

“I did, but I’ll take that to my grave.”

“Oh come on, you know I’m the last person on Earth to judge you.” Yunho says and Mingi sighs.

“I talked to lilies.” Mingi admits after a moment of hesitation.

“Lilies? That’s adorable.”

“Don’t laugh! We have this villa in Incheon with a very pretty garden. I went there, sat next to them and talked about my day because I hated being home.”

“Do you still talk to them?”

“No. Do you?”

“Sometimes, I like to hide my true feelings from others.”

“Same. You’ll have to break my legs and arms to make me admit I’m not happy.”

“Broken dreams, talking to things that don’t listen, single since birth, only a few close friends, no emotional intelligence because we bottled our feelings our entire lives, ridiculously long legs… We’re quite similar, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, we are similar. Similarly living a sad life we were forced to lead.”

“Maybe life won’t be so tiring, having someone that understands without a word.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe…” They stare each other like this for a minute, expressions neutral but eyes speaking volumes. They come from very different places but the path life chose for them is the same. They’re making others happy, not themselves.

The atmosphere is heavy, the air thickens as they sit in the dark and silence. Neither know what to make of this situation. The tension makes both of their heartbeats pick up, pumping adrenaline-like feeling. Neither of them dare to move, to break the silence, to let this moment pass.

“Mingi I-“ Yunho stars but is cut off by the rest of the gang.

“Hi guys!” Hwanwoong calls.

“You’re late.” Yunho greets grumpily.

“Time’s relative.” San shrugs as he kneels in front of the circle of rocks and works on finally creating some heat. Gunhee sets down a bunch of cans and hands one to others. It’s a cheap non-alcoholic beer. They all drove here after all.

The night is filled with laughter and meaningless conversation of various topics, from aliens to horror stories, from drunken adventures to wildest frat parties.

Mingi hasn’t had this much fun in a while but he also feels out of place. They talk about the desperate attempts of making drinkable cocktails out of cheapest alcohol drinks you can find, all the food they improvised because they couldn’t afford a proper meal and the objects they played with because they couldn’t afford toys during their childhood.

Mingi always had whatever he wanted, all he had to do is point a finger. It’s unfortunate he can’t relate to these fun stories, even if they’re students at the same university they still can be so different.

Everything has an end and even today the boys have to call it a day. They gather the things and say goodbye with promises to do this again some time in the future.

This way around, Yunho rides with San and Mingi drives Hongjoong home. Yunho decides to use this unescapable situation to address something that has been bothering him this evening. 

“Alright San, what is your problem?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were burning holes into Mingi with your eyes almost the entire night. What do you have against him?”

“He gives me bad vibes. I don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either.”

“Bad vibes? Stop trusting him? Un-fucking-believable.” Yunho loves San but he’s getting sick and tired of his bullshit.

“Yunho, I’m just asking you to be more cautious. These rich bastards don’t care about anyone but themselves.”

“What about Seonghwa? He sure is a rich bastard but that doesn’t stop you from sucking him dry every chance you get.”

“He is different!”

“So is Mingi.” He retorts. Yunho sighs. “I appreciate that you look out for me, I really do. Mingi is a good guy and a great friend. Trust me, he’ll never hurt me or anyone else.”

“I guess Seonghwa wouldn’t hang out with an asshole.” He smiles faintly “Hold the damn phone! How the hell do you know about me and Seonghwa?”

“Well first we have the party and for a jobless child of middle school teachers you sure have a lot of fancy stuff and I highly doubt you wear all that lingerie just for fun. Also what’s up with those cat ears?”

“You think that’s bad? You should see the toys. Did you know a glass butt plug with a tail exists? ”

“Please let’s stop and never talk about our sex lives ever again.”

“No promises.”

**minmin**

Hey

Just wanted to say tonight was really fun

Thanks for tagging me along

**Yuyu**

U r my best friend Mingi

of course Ill bring you

**minmin**

I’m honored

I wanna pay you back

are you free this Saturday?

**Yuyu**

Yep

OwO r u asking me out on a date?

**minmin**

no you crazy bastard

I just wanna treat you to a dinner

**Yuyu**

That’s a date mingi

Will u buy me flowers as well?

I want roses

Pink

**minmin**

Why are you making this so hard

Are you going or not?

**Yuyu**

Yes

**minmin**

Great!

Does 7 work for you?

**Yuyu**

Yeah 7 is good

**minmin**

Awesome

I’ll text you the address

Oh and wear something pretty

**Yuyu**

So it IS a date

**minmin**

No it’s not you dingus

**Yuyu**

But what about my roses?

(┳Д┳)

**minmin**

You’re not getting any

Good night

**Yuyu**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

Ur so mean

It’s Saturday evening. Yunho has never been to this part of town and he lets his phone guide him. The app voice announces arrival and he curses under his breath. Not only they’re going to a fancy restaurant – they’re going to Pierre Gangnaire a Seoul – the most expensive and fanciest one in the city.

Yunho’s stomach turns in a painful way. He tried his best to look presentable – clean shirt, gray jeans and a black cardigan that unfortunately over the years of washing is now too big even for him. Part of him wants to call Mingi, say he’s not feeling well and sprint home. He peeks behind the glass window. All sorts of people are there, ladies dressed in evening gowns, men in elegant suits and the whole place looks as if it was made of gold and marble only. Alright, now all of him wants to and is going to bolt hom-

“Yunho! Sorry I made you wait.”

Mingi is dressed for the occasion. Black tailored three piece suit, silky tie, red shirt and golden watch. His hair is swept back and Yunho swears light make up is involved too. Damn, he should’ve asked San for a make over.

Yunho can feel his cheeks heat up. He hasn’t seen a man this effortlessly sexy and classy.

“Here.” Mingi says as he hands him a single pink rose. Yunho takes it and smiles brightly. “Don’t get funny ideas, I just don’t want to hear you whine. Come on, let’s go in.” Mingi puts his hand behind Yunho’s shoulder and guides him towards the entrance.

“Welcome. Do you have a reservation or should I find a table for you?” A waitress with a sleek black pony tail and a neat uniform greets them.

“We have reservation on the name Song Mingi.” Mingi says. The waitress bows her head and flips pages in a thick book in front of her.

Yunho’s whole body tenses. The judgmental look she gives him feels like a scan and Yunho can’t help but cower a little.

“Follow me please.”

She guides them to a secluded room. During the whole journey, Yunho wanted nothing more than to just latch onto Mingi’s arm and walk with his head hung low. Yunho assumes this is a VIP type of stuff, very well furnished, classical music playing and cushioned chairs. Yunho is mesmerized meanwhile Mingi is less than impressed, as if this were his everyday dinner. It probably is.

Mingi leans back as he casually skims over the menu. Yunho hasn’t heard of half the things they listed here.

“And your order sir?” The waitress turns to him.

“I’ll have the same.” He has no idea what Mingi got but he trusts his judgement. She nods, takes the menus and leaves only to return few minutes later with a big bottle of wine.

“Are you alright?”

“Huh?”

“You just seem a little spacey. Do you not like it?”

“No! I like it. I’m just not used to this.” That and also he feels out of place. Yunho doesn’t belong to this class, this standard of living. “And I’m underdressed.”

“Nonsense. Sure, they expect customers in tuxedos and shit but that’s just their arrogance. You look handsome.”

“Thanks… You look great too.”

“Just great?” Mingi leans his head and gives him a playful smile.

“You look…” _beautiful_ “uhm…” _irresistible_ “you look hot.”

“Thanks. I should look hot, this suit cost me a fortune.”

“Show-off.”

“If you got a lot of money, might as well spend it.”

“You know, you could spend it in a better way. Like charity for example.”

“Charity…”

“Do you not know what that is?”

“I do know but I never thought about donating.”

Yunho clicks his tongue in disapproval. He has the clear power of money and refuses to use it well.

“Maybe San was right about you.” He mumbles.

“Did you say something?”

“Nope.”

Mingi gives him a suspicious glare, knowing he obviously said something. He doesn’t get the chance to press further as a waiter enters carrying two dishes. Yunho gawks at the grilled lobster tail steaming in front of him.

What. The. Fuck.

Don’t get him wrong, it looks delicious but how the hell do you even cook this thing?

“Yunho your eyes are about to fall out of their sockets. Haven’t you seen a lobster before?”

“I have, just not on my plate.”

“That’s alright, all you gotta do is pry them open like this and eat.”

Yunho has felt uneasy this entire night but that first bite washed that all away.

“Holy hell this is amazing!”

“I know right? Want some chardonnay?”

“Yes please.”

Yunho finally relaxes and the pair start having fun as usual.

Time flies by in the speed of light and they walk out the building 3 hours later laughing and a little drunk.

“Hey, night’s still young. Wanna go to my place and hang out for a bit?” Yunho says, clinging on Mingi’s shoulders.

“Sure.” He gives him a wide smile.

They call a cab and head to Yunho’s home and soon enough Yunho pushes the door open.

“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable.”

They both take off their shoes and flop on the couch. Mingi shrugs off his jacket and Yunho stares at it for a moment.

“Tell me, how many times did you get laid thanks to suits? This one looks like a straight up magnet on ladies.”

Mingi laugh scratching his neck. “I wouldn’t know. I was never… intimate with anyone. Not even a kiss.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Not even a smooch?”

“No.”

“But you’re so handsome and rich. I’m sure chicks are dying to get their hands on you.”

“That’s true but I just don’t have any interest in dating and stuff.”

“That’s fair. You don’t have to date though, you can kiss a stranger if she lets you.”

“Really? What about a friend?”

“I guess.” These two words is the only thing he’s capable of offering as a response. Alcohol rarely has any major effect on Yunho. If anything, he gets quiet, apathetic and usually avoids any human interaction. Despite that, his cheeks burn and heartbeat picks up. Yunho doesn’t think about why.

“Why do you ask? You wanna make out with a friend?”

Mingi doesn’t answer and wears an unreadable face. Well, it might be readable if Yunho wasn’t wasn’t.

They stare at each other wordlessly for a while, the air becomes thicker and hotter with each passing second.

Mingi’s breath hitches. He doesn’t know why, doesn’t know how but at one point he starts slowly inching towards Yunho. His eyes keep shifting as he drags his tongue over the pathetically chapped lips. He stops for a second, looking at Yunho as if he was asking for a permission. He doesn’t get any objections so he closes the distance.

Yunho hasn’t moved from his place but responds right away. Mingi gladly lets him take control, his inexperience would surely ruin the moment. Not until now did he realize that kissing is more complicated than it seems. Where do you put your hands? On which side do you lean your head? How fast should you go? Can teeth be involved?

Luckily, Yunho doesn’t let him find the answers for himself and instead shows him. He guides Mingi’s hands to his waist and cups Mingi’s cheeks with his own. He moves almost masterfully, pushing and pulling, changing sides and at one point his right hand made its way behind Mingi’s head.

It’s so so good. He’s never felt this good before and he can’t stop a sigh leave his throat. And it’s exactly that sound that brings him back to reality.

He kissed a man. No, not just any man and not just a simple kiss. He made out with Yunho for God knows how long.

And he enjoyed it.

He starts breathing fast as he frantically looks around.

“I gotta… I… I need to…”

He doesn’t bother finishing the sentence as he gets off of the couch, hastily grabs his suit and shoes and runs out the door, not closing it, not looking back.

Mingi ran almost all the way home. By the time he got to his room, his suit was fully soaked in sweat and no matter how exhausted he was, he couldn’t go to bed this disgusting.

The shower is quick and hot, by the time he gets out his bathroom turned foggy. He wipes off the steam from the mirror as he looks at himself. He’s wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. The make up is waterproof, not fully gone but a little smudged nonetheless. His fringe once elegantly swept back is now glued to his forehead. He brushes his lips with the tip of his fingers, the taste of wine and softness of Yunho’s lips still lingering. What felt heavenly few hours before now feels like hell.

What… What if someone finds out? How could he live after that? His father was right, you should never talk to these types of people, even if their company is enjoyable. This is all Yunho’s fault! He confused him, he manipulated him and turned Mingi queer. That bastard. That rotten bastard Jung Yunho. For the sake of their now ended friendship he won’t take his revenge but he’ll never talk to him again.

He goes to his bedroom and sees his phone buzz.

**Yuyu**

Mingi?

Are you ok?

Im sorry I shouldve stopped you

Im really sorry

Please answer me 

Please

You blocked Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho won’t be able to send

you messages or call you. Learn more

Just like that all communication was cut off for Yunho. They didn’t share a class, but the time of their won lectures broadly over lapped and they were able to see each other. Even that is now impossible, because Mingi seems to make it his utmost priority to not bump into Yunho. The campus is big after all, avoiding certain people isn’t a hard task.

Yunho at first felt bad. Mingi is probably confused and needs time to take this all in. So he waited, a month to be exact. Yunho wanted to clear the air, to make up and help his best friend. He missed him, missed his laugh, his smile, his overall presence.

So after 31 days, he started to look for Mingi. But the more he looked, the harder he was to find. Yunho was getting fed up by it. Yunho didn’t do anything wrong and in fact Mingi should be the one to apologize and the one to go after Yunho, yet he doesn’t even bother to look at him. But not even that anger could undermine his determination and he continued to run after him.

He decides to take a smarter approach and call one of Mingi’s friends.

_Hello?_

“Hi Seonghwa. It’s me.”

_Ah Yunho. It’s good that you call. I wanted to ask you if you have an idea what the hell is going on with Mingi._

“That’s actually why I called you.”

_Really? Did you guys fight?_

“Something like that. I can’t get a hold of him and he’s been avoiding me for weeks.”

_Strange… He didn’t block me but he avoids me and Jongho as well. I was hoping you could talk some sense into him. That stubborn asshole._

“I guess I have to keep trying?”

_M’afraid so. Good luck._

“Thanks hyung. I’ll see you around.”

_See you._

He sighs, feeling defeated. He does have one option, although it’s not very good way of approach.

Once every month Mingi has this evening seminar. Mingi will leave through the main gate, he has no need for sneaking out if he’s sure Yunho is not on campus.

Yunho waits at the entrance, shivering. It’s unusually cold tonight. Yunho tries to rehearse what he’s going to say in his head, creating various scripts. He’s so lost in his thoughts he almost misses Mingi pass by.

Mingi stands still for a second, obviously surprised by the visit. He recovers quickly though and with a frown passes by Yunho. Yunho runs after him shouting his name.

“Mingi wait! You can’t ignore me forever! Please, let’s just talk!” Yunho shouts. He finally catches up to Mingi and grabs his arm. Mingi shoves him away with little too much strength.

“Don’t touch me faggot!”

Yunho feels like an atom bomb went off in his chest, the explosion creating a lump in his throat and tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. There are so many emotions at once, it makes him dizzy. Hurt. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Sadness. But one feeling prevails:

Anger

Yunho grits his teeth as his fingers curl into a fist. He inhales sharply and punches Mingi’s jaw as hard as he can.

“Don’t you ever talk to me again. You are dead to me Song Mingi.” He forces past the lump, trying to hold in tears.

The impact made Mingi fall backwards on the pavement. He knew he fucked up royally the second he said that slur. He knows but as if his body doesn’t belong to him, he can’t change the glare, the expression. He’s frozen on the ground, palm covering the place with throbbing pain.

He should get up and start frantically apologize, he should say his name, he should start dancing, say some gibberish, for God’s sake do _something._

But no. He sits on the cold concreate watching Yunho’s frame get smaller and smaller until it disappears behind a block.

The reality truly crashes on him only until he’s sitting in his apartment on his leather couch.

He realizes a simple fact: you can permanently lose someone without them dying. All it takes a one stupid decision, one stupid mistake, one stupid word and their gone from your life, irreversibly. Even if they eventually forgive you, the damage is done. The crack in fixed mirror, seams in a torn shirt, scars on skin. The evidence last forever, haunting your consciousness and shadow of your past clinging to your feet, keeping you company on every step of the way.

All the happiness, all the butterflies, all the amazing memories... Yunho’s beauty, his talent, his _everything_ … Looking back on all that makes him realize the most terrible truth.

Today he lost his first love.

He lies awake on his bed. His mind is too restless for sleep, the image of betrayal and hurt on Yunho’s face still vivid. He wishes he could turn back time. He wishes that punch would knock out a tooth or two, no, it should break and dislocate his jaw. The pain faded on his chin and settled in his chest and stomach, heart clenched in claws of guilt and stomach twisting in nauseating way.

He gulps and for the first time in years, he cries.

San is lying on the couch on his side, eating chips and watching a random TV show with little interest. He hears the door unlock and open but doesn’t hear Yunho’s usual greeting. Instead, there’s a loud sound of something dropping on the floor. San immediately gets up and walks into the hallway. He’s met with a pathetic sight of Yunho limp against the door, right leg stretched and the other bent and his head hung low. He can’t see his face but judging by the shaking shoulders, San is sure he’s crying.

He crouches next to Yunho, taking his hand in a comforting manner.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Mingi.”

“Did something happen to him?”

“No… We… few weeks ago we kissed and… and he freaked out and ghosted me. I wanted to talk things out s-so I confronted him and…” He chokes out between sobs.

“And?” San encourages, squeezing his hand.

“He called me a faggot.” Yunho finishes, looking straight into San’s eyes with his watery ones.

“Motherfucker! I’m going to fucking kill that bastard.” Yunho is like a brother to San. Like his own flesh and blood and Choi San _never_ tolerates insults towards his family. He’ll make that son of a whore pay.

“San.” Yunho whispers, tugging at San’s sleeve in an attempt to get him out of his rage filled trance.

“What is it?”

“I think I’m in love with him.”

“What?!” San exclaims in disbelief.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He gets on his knees and squeezes both of San’s hands.

“That you like him or about what happened?” He questions.

“Both. Especially not to Hongjoong, you know how he gets.”

Albeit reluctantly, San agrees to keep it a secret. It’s true it’s not the best idea, especially telling Hongjoong. San is protective of his friends for sure but that lunatic takes it to whole another level. You accidently bump into a tree, he will burn down the whole forest.

Yunho decides he should call in sick for a few days. He can’t avoid Mingi but he’s not ready to face him just yet, even if it’s not directly. But in his defense he is feeling terrible. He still drags himself to work but he walks around like a zombie and with about as much emotion as a robot would.

San feels furious watching this. Yunho is so strong, so determined. Despite life basically bullying him at every corner of his life, the spark in him never died. He hates that one person, just one word, broke him into this state. He decides to give the cause of this mess a piece of his mind.

San leans on the gate of the campus, waiting for Mingi to come out. It wasn’t hard to figure out his schedule considering how often he and his best friend hung out. It doesn’t take long before the tall man walks out the gate and past San. It’s not that he ignores him, he’s just lost in his thought.

“Hey asshole!” He shouts.

Mingi looks around, wondering if the words are meant for him.

“Yeah I’m talking to you, dick!”

“What did you just call me? Don’t you know who I am?”

“Oh I know who you are alright. You’re the bastard that hurt my stupid best friend.”

Mingi finally recognizes his face. It’s Yunho’s roommate, San.

“He’s not stupid he-“

“He is! He insisted that you’re different despite my warnings! I told him you disgusting rich scum are all the same and he didn’t listen, so you best do. This is my first and finally warning for you: stay away. I’ll make your life a living hell if you do so much as look at him the wrong way, is that clear?”

“Is he okay? He’s not sad is he?”

“I said: Is. That. Clear?!”

“I… Yes. Clear.”

San just nods and strides away. Rage bubbles in Mingi’s chest and he smashes the bag with his laptop into the ground, growling in frustration. He’s pretty sure the device is broken but that’s ok. He can buy a new one. He’s disgusting rich scum after all.

Once again, San meets a devastated Yunho at home. He’s sitting on their couch, head hung low as his hands tug at his hair.

“What happened?” Concern makes San forego greetings as he sits next to Yunho.

“Boss called me. He said business is not doing well and he can’t afford to pay part timers anymore.”

“Hey it’s fine. You’ll find a job soon and in the mean time I’ll pay for everything.”

“This is not just about rent and food, San.” Yunho sighs as he releases his hair from the death grip and stares in front of him. “I wasn’t gonna tell you this but… Part of the money goes to my parents. For my mom’s medical bills.”

“Oh.” San blinks a few times. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I don’t like talking about it.”

“That’s fair. I could help you though.”

“I know you would. It took months to convince them to take the money I gave them and I’m their own and only child. Do you really think they would accept money from a stranger? Let alone a college student?”

“Probably not.” San says, low. He sits upright when he gets an idea. “Hey I know a kid who needs tutoring! You’re good at math right? His parents are desperate; they’re worried he won’t graduate at this point. I’m sure they’ll pay you a fortune.”

Yunho chuckles. “Sounds great. High school math isn’t all that hard with a good teacher.”

“Good! I’ll text you the number.”

San fumbles with his phone for a second and Yunho’s chimes.

“Call them.”

“Now?”

“When else?” San’s right there’s no point in waiting. Yunho unlocks his phone and presses the number. He clears his throat as he listens to the monotone ringing.

_Hello?_

“Uh… Hello. I’m Jung Yunho, San’s friend. He told me your son needs help with math?”

_Yes, unfortunately he’s terrible at it._

“I happen to be good at it. I graduated with a nearly perfect score. I could teach him for a small wage if you haven’t found someone else already?”

_We haven’t but not for the lack of applicants. Wooyoung is a handful and defiant, much like me._

“That’s alright, I have experience with brats.” His eyes widen at what he just said. Did he really just insult his potential client?

Luckily for him though, laughter rings from the other side.

_Good. You’ll need it. Please text me your schedule so we can arrange sessions. Let’s discuss money in person._

“Thank you. I’ll send it right away.” Hum of affirmation is the only answer he gets before hanging up. San pats Yunho’s back.

“Congrats. You got yourself a gig in record time.”

“Thanks San. I owe you one.”

Three days later the first session begins. The wage he gets is higher than he expected, which makes him wonder if it is a bribe for patience with their son. Yunho braces himself for a whirlwind of a person to teach and enters the café they agreed to meet in. The boy looks surprisingly mature and buff for his age with a sharp jaw and black fringe hanging just above his eyes. He doesn’t acknowledge his presence at first.

“Hi. I’m Yunho.” Wooyoung gives him a brief indifferent glance, tearing his eyes from the game he’s playing on his phone. Just a split second later he looks again, this time with his lips parted and eyes wide.

“W-wooyoung.” He stutters. That’s confusing to say the least.

“So! Let’s not waste time. Which part do you not understand?”

“All of ‘em.” He mumbles putting away his phone.

“Well, which one is the hardest?” Yunho tries to sound encouraging and attentive. He was prepared to talk firmly and with authority but that seems useless now.

“Combinatorics.”

“Yeah, those are nasty. Open your textbook on that chapter.”

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Can I call you hyung?” He asks softly and if Yunho would look more closely he’d see the faint shade of pink decorating the tips of his ears.

Seriously is he teaching the right kid? This kid is docile like a well-trained puppy, no signs of an angsty teenager whatsoever.

“I’m not really hung up on honorifics but if that’s what you want, go ahead.”

“Thanks…hyung.” Wooyoung smiles to himself as he flips pages.

Yunho gets home two hours later.

“So, how was your first day? Did you break a pencil in half?” San calls from his usual place, sprawled out on the sofa.

“No. Actually he’s kinda cute.”

San sits upright, outraged look on his face.

“Jung Yunho he’s a _high schooler._ ” San reminds him firmly, pointing his finger in a scolding mother fashion.

“Jesus Christ, no! Not that kind of cute! I meant like… shy manhwa boy. Blushing, stuttering, stuff like that.” Yunho throws his arms up in defense.

“Shy? Are you sure you’re teaching the right kid?”

“I’m sure. He’s worse at math than I anticipated but he’s trying his best.”

“Woo is a confident loud little shit. What could possibly change his attitude so suddenly?” San wonders out loud.

“You tell me.” Yunho sighs as he flops down on the couch next to his friend, putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Well, there might be one explanation.” San says, scratching his chin. Yunho shifts his head, looking at San with furrowed eyebrows.

“Woo has a thing for pretty men.” San states way too calmly. Yunho chokes on his spit and start coughing.

“Thing for pretty men?” He croaks out.

“Yeah. We’ve been best friends for a while now and he sort of came out to me last year. He’s not sure about his sexuality yet but he knows he’s into men at least.”

“San, you can’t drop a bomb on me like that out of nowhere! Things will be awkward now.”

“Hey, it doesn’t mean he likes you. He’s still figuring things out so of course he’ll get shy when he meets a hot guy. Weren’t you like that as well?”

Honestly, he wasn’t. He always knew in his heart he likes boys the way he’s supposed to like girls, but given the rural and close minded environment he grew up in, young Yunho wouldn’t admit it to himself. Yunho was never confused - he was terrified, ashamed and lost.

Although there was a suspicion for a little while, Yunho luckily was never outed. He avoided his crush like the plague and made out with his girlfriend in dad’s Cadillac, hoping her warm skin and overly sweet perfume would ‘straighten him out’.

It was only after they moved to a bigger town that he started exploring and experimenting. His high school senior, Minhyung, generously showed him the ways of gays. Kissing, touching and eventually even his first time as a late birthday gift. Looking back, Minhyung probably didn’t care for Yunho and was in it just for the pretty face and a good time. Well, at least he hopes he had a good time, Yunho was what you now call ‘thirsty’.

By the time he entered college, he was more or less comfortable in his skin and just accepted the fact that no matter how beautiful a woman may be, Yunho will remain uninterested. As his lovely friend San put it – dicks over chicks, Jeff over Steph.

“I’m tired. I’ll call it a night for today.”

“Sure. G’night.”

“Night.”

Yunho throws his stuff next to his bed and reaches under the pillow for the oversized T-shirt he likes to sleep in. He was about to head to the bathroom when his eyes fall on pictures from photo booth. It’s Mingi and him smiling and making ridiculous faces in awkward positions with some filters. He remembers that one time Mingi helped him find a birthday gift for San but they ended up distracted and bought everything but that.

Yunho sits on the bed, looking at them with increasingly heavy heart. He lies down, staring at the ceiling as the last word Mingi said to him echoes in his thoughts.

“Of all people… Why you?” He whispers into silence as he brings the photo to the left side of his chest and lets tears fall down his cheeks.

Meanwhile Mingi sits in his private living room, Jongho sitting on the opposite couch, watching Mingi closely with a piercing gaze and Seonghwa pacing back and forth, massaging his temple as he frowns. He stops and looks at Mingi.

“So let me get this straight. You got drunk, went to Yunho’s home, YOU initiated the kiss, then freaked out, ran home and blamed your gayness on him because of your internalized homophobia and you needed a scapegoat. Then after a month of your cold shoulder he wanted to talk things out, you called him the f word, he punched you and you haven’t spoken since. Correct?” 

“Correct.” He says weakly, not daring to look at Seonghwa.

“Song Mingi just how fucking idiotic are you? We all struggle with our identity! Jongho and I did too and our parents are assholes just like your father but you don’t see either of us throw around slurs and bully others!”

“To be fair, you and I have it a little easier than him. You’re not exclusive to men and I just don’t care for sex.” Jongho chimes in. 

“Are you seriously defending him right now?”

“No. You know I don’t pick sides.”

“Guys, there’s one more thing.”

“Ugh…what is it?”

“I like him.”

“You what?! You did all that and you still have the nerve- the audacity to proclaim your feelings for him?! You better say syke right fucking now.” At this point Seonghwa is fuming and shouting.

“Seonghwa calm down. He must feel bad already.” Jongho calls, voice monotone. He’s not helping Mingi, he’s just making sure Seonghwa doesn’t explode and do something he might regret. Jongho is in complete control of his emotions, negative or positive, maintaining calm demeanor of a true business man. Right now, not even Jongho can hide his disgust. Or he’s just not trying to.

“I don’t care. You don’t know him that well but Yunho is a good friend of mine and Mingi deserves all the pain he’s going through.”

“You could personally put him through physical pain as well if you please. We all know how much you like punishing.” Jongho smiles devilishly as he leans back and crosses his legs. For an ace guy he sure enjoys suggestive humor. Mingi glares, Seonghwa doesn’t bat an eye.

“Yeah right, as if I’d actually let that sick fuck anywhere near my chamber.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes and Mingi scoffs. He and his fucking chamber. It’s just a separate bedroom with sound proof walls and various sex toys and lingerie, no need for fancy words for God’s sake.

“Probably because you already have a plaything to lovingly torture.” Mingi retorts.

“Nah, he just fucks them into oblivion. You’re the only one who likes to be ‘lovingly tortured’.” Jongho says. Seonghwa raises a brow at Mingi as if he was saying _go ahead and deny, we know the truth_.

“Can we just get back to the reason why I called you here?”

Seonghwa sighs dramatically and sits down next to Jongho, crossing his arms and giving him an exhausted gaze.

“I’m really sorry, I really am. I know I fucked up and I want to make things better but I don’t know how. What should I do?”

The pair in front of him look at each other, seemingly not knowing what to do either.

“I think you should wait and apologize. The probability of forgiving will be higher after the worst has passed.” Calculating Jongho as always manages to mention math even in emotional advice.

“I agree. Give it some time and then beg for forgiveness.”

Mingi nods. It’s true apologizing right now is not the best idea. Especially if San was the one who’d answer the door.

Seonghwa both leave for family dinners, leaving Mingi sitting alone in the living room and blankly staring at a wall. He decides to get at least a bit of fresh air and goes out on his balcony. It doesn’t have a pretty view. Just dull expensive buildings and roads of Gangnam. The cold late evening wind gives him goose bumps but he doesn’t mind, he’s always preferred cold weather.

The stars are not as bright thanks to the city lights but the Moon above shines brightly. His mind wanders back to that time when he and Yunho drive out of the city and star gazed.

“Of all people… Why you?”

“Hyung, how did you know?”

Yunho was in the middle of correcting Wooyoung’s math problems when the boy suddenly asked.

“Know what?” Yunho doesn’t look up from the textbook.

“That you like men. How did you figure it out?”

“Did San out me?” Yunho finally turns to Wooyoung. The boy shrugs apologetically. ”Well, there wasn’t much to figure out. I just knew. Why do you ask?”

“San probably told you already. I’m kinda confused these days.”

“Wooyoung listen, you don’t need to shove yourself into a box if you’re not sure yet. There are people who don’t know until they’re in their 30s and come out even later and that’s totally fine. And if you don’t figure it out at all, that’s also alright. Your sexual identity is not vital, just a small fragment of who you are so don’t sweat it, ok?”

“Thanks hyung. It’s just… I was so sure I liked girls but then a boy, Kang Yeosang, transferred and something in me clicked. He’s funny, smart, kind and so damn pretty. I started thinking about him more and more and then he hugged me once and my heart pounded so fast and so hard.” Wooyoung sighs as he leans back in his chair. ”It hurts a little because I know he’ll never like me back but at the same time I feel so warm and happy. I’m not ashamed of my feelings for him. I’m just confused.”

“Do you plan on telling him?”

“No. Not now at least. I’d hate to lose him.” He smiles faintly as he looks at Yunho. “It’s kind of funny. He interrogated me the second he found out I’m getting tutored. Your photo, name, school, why didn’t I just ask him for tutoring. He even wanted your number. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he got jealous.”

“He might be. Friends can get jealous too, they’re worried they’ll be replaced.”

“As if anyone ever could.”

Yunho just smiles fondly. It’s a funny feeling, having someone irreplaceable, someone you wouldn’t trade for the world. Since nothing compares, there’s nothing but a cold spot in your heart when they leave. A gaping hole begging to be filled, to be whole again. Mingi-shaped hollow throbbing painfully as it cries for his return.

“Hyung?”

“Sorry, I daydreamed a little. Seven out of ten correct, you’re getting better Wooyoung.” Yunho says as he ruffles the student’s hair. Wooyoung grins widely, obviously lavishing in praise.

“Thanks! I did well on the mock exams too!”

“I think we can call it a day.” He says as he closes the textbook and hands it to Wooyoung. “We could get corn dogs as a celebration and you can tell me all about your lover boy.”

“Hyuuuung!” Wooyoung whines as he punches Yunho’s shoulder weakly. “Can I?” He looks at Yunho unsurely, his cheeks slowly gaining a nice pink color.

“Of course. I bet you’re dying to gush about him.”

And they do. Yunho walks the boy home, who insisted he deserves two corn dogs and who can’t stop describing Yeosang as if he were a Greek god. It’s insane how much he knows and remembers about Yeosang but can’t memorize simple formulas.

Yunho waves Wooyoung goodbye once they reach his neighborhood and the boy runs off like a child. 

“Jung Yunho?” A stranger approaches him. His face is apathetic, borderline hostile as he says his name with indifference.

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“I’m Kang Yeosang, Wooyoung’s best friend.” He introduces himself. That makes sense. He’s wearing the same uniform as Wooyoung, although Yeosang wears it more neatly and his hair is not covering his forehead. “I’ve come to ask you to stop leading my friend on.”

“Leading him on?” Yunho slowly repeats. What on Earth is he talking about?

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m getting at. Wooyoung may act tough but he’s sensitive. I’d hate to see him cry after you get his hopes up and then break his heart.”

“No that’s- Wooyoung and I are not like that. He’s just my student.”

“Oh yeah? Since when do teachers walk their students home? Or go out for lessons instead of teaching at home?” Yeosang questions, arms folding and Yunho frowns.

“There’s nothing between me and him besides friendship. I’d never lead anyone on, especially someone so young.” Yunho’s voice is stern. He’s not trying to convince Yeosang, he’s stating an obvious fact. He’s offended that someone would even think Yunho would prey on an 17 year old.

Yeosang sighs and unfolds his arms. His eyes soften and stern expression turns to a sad one.

“I’m not good at making friends and he was the first and only person to approach me. Wooyoung is precious to me. More than he’ll ever know.” He looks up as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I apologize for lashing out like this. I overreacted.”

“It’s fine. You wanted to protect your friend.” Yunho reassures. The student hums in agreement.

“I’ll be going then.” He turns around and walks away, not sparing Yunho another glance.

Yunho can’t help a scoff. He hopes those two will clear things out one day, be it next week or as college freshmen. Usually, Yunho would find this annoying but today he’s actually thankful for this little love drama. It helps him keep his mind of something. Or someone.

Mingi’s hands sweat as he stands in front of the apartment door. His heart is beating so hard that Mingi is surprised it hasn’t broken his ribs. He’s not hesitant, the determination of apology strong in his mind, he just needs to prepare himself for all the possible outcomes. He won’t forgive him right away, this is Yunho who we’re talking about. Mingi hopes that at least he’ll consider taking him back but he won’t blame Yunho if he’d punch him again.

With a one last deep breath he knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds before Yunho answers but every millisecond feels like a decade.

Yunho’s face goes from tired to shocked almost immediately.

“Mingi…” He breathes. He’s about to shut the door but Mingi’s strong arm stops him and he falls to his knees.

“Yunho I… I’m so sorry! I really am and words can’t describe how much I regret what I did!”

Yunho overcomes his initial shock and crosses his arms, looking down on Mingi with disdainful eyes.

“Then why did you? Why did you ignore me and then proceeded to call me one of the worst things you possibly could?”

“I’m just… Scared.”

“Scared?” Yunho scoffs.

“Scared of how happy you make me. Scared of how amazing that kiss was and how it made me want so so much more. I like you a lot Yunho and I know I fucked up bad but you gotta understand.” There’s a desperate tone in his deep voice that is on verge of breaking. Mingi’s eyes are glossy and open wide, trying to find slightest hint of sympathy in Yunho’s. Yunho, however, is still standing with his arms crossed defensively, still giving him a stern gaze and lips pressed tight.

Yunho sighs in exhaustion. He does understand. After all, he faced the same wall, felt the same fear, disgust and shame. Yunho doesn’t have the right to act like the bigger person here.

“Stand up.” He commands. Mingi slowly rises to his feet, hands falling to his sides. He looks at Yunho with faint hope.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not forgiving you just yet. What you said hurt me.” Mingi bows his head, playing with hems of his sleeves. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I missed you. I’m willing to give you a second chance.” His voice loses it’s ice cold tone, replaced by quiet, hoarse one.

Mingi’s head shoots up and he smiles brightly. Yunho averts his eyes.

“Thank you thank you! I’ll make up for everything! I’ll do whatever you want me to.” He almost shouts in excitement. He has to suppress his need to hug him tight.

“Whatever I want you to?” He asks, his eyes slowly making their way to Mingi’s face as an evil grin spreads on his lips. Mingi gulps. This can’t be good.

“Be my slave for 31 days. Maybe then I’ll forgive you.”

“And uuh. What does being your slave entail?”

“Do everything I say without complaints. If I catch you complaining, your time will be extended by a week.”

Mingi’s jaw drops. They haven’t been friends for too long, but he knows him enough to discover his mischievous, sometimes even sadistic side. This won’t be just running errands, massages and buying first thing he points at. Public humiliation will take place, that’s just a matter of time and his creativity. For some reason Mingi can’t explain, his jeans get tight and his skin burns thinking of all the things Yunho will make him do or do to him.

“What’s wrong Mingi?” He coos, faking concern. The way Mingi squirms under his gaze gives him confidence. He had a feeling Mingi is not exactly vanilla but this… This ought to be good.

“I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“I’ll be your slave.”

“Good boy.” He steps closer petting Mingi’s head. “My love, we are going to have so much fun.”

First punishment in true Yunho fashion is wearing pink lace thong the whole day. Since it’s Tuesday, it’s also going to be the day with most classes.

He’s fully clothed, yet he feels naked and constantly watched by noone. Thongs over all are not made for everyday use or practicality and they sure as hell are not built for balls. Lace and fabric of his jeans scratches Mingi’s sensitive area that’s currently in an unbelievably awkward position and he’s not so convinced he can get through this without turning insane.

He’s about to head to his fourth class of the day when his phone buzzes.

**Yuyu**

hows my babyboy doing?

having fun?

**minmin**

Not really

Its weird

**Yuyu**

Of course it is

Its not made for men Mingi

**minmin**

I’m not talking about

the thong itself

I’m getting hard

**Yuyu**

Oh

Inch resting

**minmin**

My inches are certainly not

**Yuyu**

lol

How about I meet you at campus

after youre done

if youre still hard by then ill help you out

**minmin**

I should be done at 3

**Yuyu**

See you then

Clock strikes 3 o’clock when Mingi finally meets Yunho. He’s sitting on a bench, casually scrolling through his phone. No words were exchanged, just a brief look at Mingi’s bag protectively covering his crotch, a smirk and before Mingi knows it Yunho is already shoving him into a bathroom stall.

He locks the door and reaches behind Mingi to close the toilet lid. Yunho’s palms are on Mingi’s chest, slowly pushing him backwards.

“Yunho?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we kiss first?” He whispers, even though they’re alone.

Yunho’s heart melts at the simple request. Mingi looks ironically innocent right now, considering the growing problem in nether regions. Yunho can’t not indulge him, even if he wanted to. He smiles as his fingers make their way on the small of Mingi’s back and pulls him close. Mingi’s arms find support on Yunho’s broad shoulders and he hums happily. It’s too slow, too casual, too lazy for Mingi’s liking but hell, it still makes his heart race and knees weak. Yunho pulls away and has to stop Mingi from connecting their lips again.

“That’s enough. We came here for a reason, love.”

Right. His rock hard dick and that damn thong. Looks like the kiss didn’t help much either.

“Please make it quick, I’m dying of embarrassment over here.” Mingi pleads, earning a chuckle in response.

“I’ll do my best. Although I’d love nothing more than to hear you, I think this time you should stay as quiet as possible.” Mingi nods as he sits on the lid and already brings his hand to his mouth.

Yunho kneels before him, unbuttoning the jeans, undoing the zipper and takes out his neglected erection. He pumps it a few times with his large hand Mingi secretly adores before taking the head in his mouth. Mingi knew oral feels good but he didn’t expect _this_ and they haven’t even started yet. That’s it. This is the day he’ll officially become clinically insane. And to think this is only the first week out of the four he has to suffer through.

Yunho takes in a little more, swirling his tongue and working his hand on the rest of his dick. Mingi spreads his legs as far as his pants let him as his toes curl in Mingi’s shoes. He’s not particularly loud just yet but he can’t stay still, thighs convulsing, feet shifting and eyes shut tight.

Only after Yunho takes all of him without warning does he gasp, fingers gripping a little tighter. Mingi being the luckiest person on planet Earth, hears someone enter the bathroom just as he gets deep throated, his eyes silently beg Yunho to have mercy and level down the action. Yunho has other plans though and hollows his cheeks. Mingi whines softly, cursing Yunho’s evil nature and praying to Satan for that guy to be partially deaf.

Mingi’s only hope and comfort is the fact that he’s a bigass virgin and as such this will be ridiculously short.

And he was right. A moment later he feels the heat build in his abdomen and he taps Yunho’s shoulder. The man on his knees luckily understands and pulls off slightly, leaving only the tip in his mouth. His fist grips Mingi’s cock tightly and starts stroking rapidly. His body tenses, all muscles contracting at once and despite the hand covering his lips, heavy breathing and high pitched keens are still audible. If the stranger outside the stall is still here or left, Mingi doesn’t know and right now he couldn’t care less because he feels so so fucking good.

His hips buck a little when he hits his high and then completely slumps against the toilet seat. Yunho swallows it all and gets back on his feet, looking very satisfied with his performance.

“You taste good.” He admits. He leans in both hands gripping each of Mingi’s thighs. “You can take it off now.” He says kissing Mingi’s forehead and leaves the stall without another word.

Second week comes around and another punishment occurs. This time, Mingi has no idea what Yunho has in store for him until 5 minutes before it happening.

They are only few steps away from the glass when Yunho stops them. Mingi tilts his head in confusion.

“It’s time for your second punishment.” He says with an innocent looking smile but sinister eyes. “You’ve done well keeping quiet last week. I wonder how good you’ll do today, when you can’t move around or cover your mouth.”

Mingi stands there utterly shocked but before he could protest or say anything for that matter, Seonghwa calls his name from across the street.

“Hi guys! Mingi are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Seonghwa says, eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“I’m fine. Let’s go inside!” He squeaks.

Their friends decided to meet and mend like a one big gang of eight in an Italian diner. He actually expected only 7 people but Wooyoung brought Yeosang with him. Yunho eyes them suspiciously as they sit very close to each other, steal glances and can’t wipe out those shy grins. Mingi doesn’t see anything unusual, but being the oblivious dumbass he is when it comes to love, his opinion on this doesn’t count.

After ordering, they all engage in conversation with different people. San interrogates Wooyoung and Yeosang, Hongjoong and Seonghwa talk about some deep, philosophical bullshit. Jongho, Mingi and Yunho start talking about working out and sports across the table. That’s when he feels something warm rest on his knee and slowly travel north. It’s without a doubt Yunho’s hand but Yunho himself is caught up in the conversation and shows no signs of multitasking. Yunho leans back and adds extra pressure on Mingi’s crotch in the process, as if the fumbling wasn’t too much already. His long fingers make a quick work of the button and fly and slip inside. Mingi shivers at the cold touch and inhales sharply, earning a strange glance from Jongho. That only lasts a second before he turns his attention back to Yunho.

The torture continues for a while and at some point Yunho manages to properly jerk him off in an agonizingly slow pace.

“Humph!” Yunho’s hand strokes just right, forcing a pretty sound out of Mingi’s throat.

Seven pairs of eyes fix on Mingi, whose mouth betrayed him. Thankfully, Yunho stops his fist.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly, acting concerned. The audacity of this man is unmatched.

“Fine.” He chokes out. He receives some unconvinced glances but they decide to let it slide and go back to what they were doing.

Mingi knows he’s close. He wants to run to the bathroom and finish off there, but others would inevitably see his boner and he would never hear the end of it. His only option is to stay in Yunho’s hands. Literally.

Mingi grips his seat as if his life depends on it and bites his tongue so hard it might as well start bleeding. He comes undone, his whole body tensing and then going limp right after, just like last week. Yunho helps him back in his pants and retracts his hand. He breathes out in relief and mentally pats himself on the back. That went well.

At least he thought he did. Once again, seven pairs of eyes watch him closely as if they expected an explanation without explicitly asking for it.

What could Mingi possibly say in his defense? ‘If you think he just jerked me off, then you’re absolutely right. As some of you might know, I hurt him and now I’m making it up to him by being his slave. Oh, did I mention he blew me on campus last Tuesday?’

Luckily, he got saved by waiters who finally brought their food, distracting everyone.

**Yuyu**

you did so well baby

congrats

2 down 1 more to go

**minmin**

1 more???

Whats next?

Bending me over in dean’s office?

**Yuyu**

I didnt think bout that

But now that you mention it

Sounds fun

**minmin**

hahaha sure

youre joking right?

RIGHT????

JUNG YUNHO ANSWER ME

It’s the third week of Mingi’s punishment. Yunho invited him over which both relieves and stresses Mingi. Relieved – they’re not in public so there’s not much at stake here. Stressed – they’re not in public and Yunho can do whatever he pleases and considering all major punishments were sexual in nature… Let’s just say Mingi didn’t get any sleep after he got the text last evening.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to do all that dirty stuff with Yunho, he really does. All this is new to him and Mingi is kind of overwhelmed. Just a few months ago a mere thought of touching another man made his skin crawl and here he is now, wanting Yunho’s hands all over his body. It’s an abrupt change for his mind and the acceptance of his own sexuality turned his world upside down. He will adjust, he just needs take it slow and step by step.

Mingi knocks on the door of Yunho’s and San’s apartment. He hears some ruffling on the other side before the door opens. At first Yunho’s face is neutral but upon seeing Mingi, he lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Hi. Come in.” He opens the door wider as he steps back. Mingi mumbles a hello and kicks off his shoes.

“So… What do you have in mind for me this time?”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?”

“I’m a business man. I gotta be straightforward.”

“Not yet, you’re still a student. Follow me.”

Yunho guides him to what looks like his bedroom. There are four outfits sprawled out on the bed: pink dress, crop top and skirt, brown sweater and a white shirt.

“Don’t worry, nothing sexual is going to happen today.” Yunho says over his shoulder. Mingi can’t hide his disappointment.

“So what exactly am I supposed to do with these?”

“You wear them one by one and put on a show for me. Easy, right? I’ll be in the living room.”

Mingi sighs. He decides to do the worst one first. The pink dress could be described as Lolita style. Overly cutesy and girly with all shades of pink and ribbons. He quickly undresses and with struggle manages to put on the dress as well. Unfortunately for him, under the dress were laying two white thigh highs. He groans but slips into them anyway.

He was about to go outside when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hates to admit it but he looks sort of pretty. It is quite embarrassing but he doesn’t feel humiliated. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to keep them for special occasions.

“I’m waiting babe.” Yunho’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. He adjusts the skirt before heading outside the bedroom.

Yunho is sitting there on a chair, legs spread, arms folded. Smug grin makes it’s way on his lips.

“Starting of strong, huh? You’re braver than I thought. Come closer.”

Mingi obeys, feet unsure and fingers anxiously playing with the hem. Yunho raises his right hand and moves his finger in a circular motion. Mingi gets the message and slowly turns around.

“Strike a pose.”

He did model for magazines but that was always manly and now he can’t quite raise his chin with hands in pockets.

His mind conjures the most ridiculous he could think off. Turning on his side and bending one knee as if he were a wife kissing his husband in the 50s.

“God, why are you so awkward? Go try next outfit.” He teases lightheartedly but Mingi still feels offended.

Next outfit consists of a pink skirt and a white crop top saying ‘daddy’s little girl’. Of course he did.

This time Mingi doesn’t dare look at himself and goes straight out of the door. Now he knows a little better what he’s supposed to do so he walks with more confidence this time, turns around and blows Yunho a kiss. Yunho giggles and blows one right back.

Third outfit is an oversized brownish sweater, black stockings and black panties. Yunho was probably feeling nostalgic when he went clothes shopping. Walking confidently is harder, the underwear is no better than the thong.

“Turn your back on me and bend over.” Mingi does as he says but not without blushing. The only response he hears after is a satisfied hum.

Now for the last outfit. It’s just a big plain white shirt. Mingi sees the appeal but he’s not sure if he should keep the panties on or go commando. He goes for the second option, hoping it will get him some action. After all, Mingi is no less horny than Yunho.

He exits the room for the last time. Instead of the usual wide smile he gets, this time Yunho stares at him with eyes wide open.

“Hate to say this but I think my plan backfired.”

Mingi walks over to stunned Yunho, straddles him and wraps his arms around his neck. Yunho’s hands on instinct grips his waist. Mingi smiles, loving gaze speeding Yunho’s heartbeat.

“I think you should stop with the feminization.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I love it. I like dolling up for you even if it gets me shy.” Mingi runs his long fingers through Yunho’s black hair. “This is supposed to be my punishment, right? Thirty one days in my personal little hell. I shouldn’t like it.”

“I’m not really punishing you. I just make you do whatever I want. You can have fun.” Yunho leans in, lips right next to Mingi’s ear. “Speaking of fun… Have about we have some right now?” He whispers and latches his mouth on the crook of Mingi’s neck, gripping his waist a little tighter. Mingi scoots closer, leaning into to the sensation.

They didn’t get very far when they hear the door unlock.

“I’m home!” San calls as he enters the hallway and kicks off his shoes.

Yunho ushers Mingi into his room and silently asks him to not make a sound.

“Hey! I thought you weren’t gonna come home to night.”

“Yeah I finished my part of the group project earlier than expected so there wasn’t a need for me too hang around.”

“That’s great.”

“But I’m exhausted, imma take a bath.”

Yunho just nods and goes to his room. Mingi stands there, cautiously peeking from closet. Yunho snorts and shakes his head in disapproval. Wardrobe is the worst hiding place.

“Closet? That’s ironic.”

“Well, that’s a low blow. Where’s San?”

“He’s taking a bath. Fortunately he takes a lot of time.”

“Ah Thank God.”

“You should probably start changing.”

Mingi hums in agreement and reaches for his clothes. Yunho’s arm stops him. “Well, five more minutes won’t hurt right?” Mingi doesn’t waste a second and resumes to the activities they had to stop temporarily.

At one point Mingi’s legs hit the edge of Yunho’s bed and the pair falls on it with a huff. That allows Yunho to tightly grip the thighs he adores so much. 

“Hey hyung do you have a- WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Shirtless San stands in the doorway, jaw on the floor, eyes open wide and pale face.

“My eyes! My poor innocent eyes! Where’s the bleach I need to cleanse them!”

In any other situation Yunho would say San is overreacting but seeing his lowkey mortal enemy moaning with his bare legs spread and his best friend laying between them must not be a pretty sight.

“San calm down.” Yunho walks over to his flatmate in existential crisis. Mingi follows close behind, peeking over Yunho’s shoulder.

“Wait… Does this mean you actually jerked him off under the table the other day?”

Well fuck.

“You did, didn’t you?! Oh my Gooood this is a nightmare.”

“Hey, hey, hey don’t play so innocent on me. Don’t think no one noticed your sugar daddy Seonghwa doing the same at the cinema. Oh and that one time when I came home to you bent over the kitchen counter so we’re even.”

“I knew he had a sugar baby! Did he tug at his hair too?” Mingi asks, grateful that the situation turned in their favor.

“Big time.”

“I- eeeer… tha… well… uuuh…not…w-was…” San stutters. He clears his throat before continuing. “Those were his ideas.” Neither Mingi or Yunho look convinced.

“Okay those were my ideas but that’s not the point. Hyung don’t you think you forgave him a little too easily? Shouldn’t you… I dunno punish him? Oh wait…I think I’m better off not asking.”

“Wise choice.”

“BUT! Don’t you dare fuck in this apartment. These walls are paper thin and I have no interest in hearing that bastard scream your name.”

San storms off without another word. Yunho turns around to a guilty looking Mingi. Yunho cups his cheeks.

“Baby, don’t listen to him. We’re totally gonna fuck in this apartment.” Mingi slaps his arm but laughs nonetheless. “He’ll come around, just give him some time to get used to it.”

Mingi wraps his arms around Yunho sighing. He doesn’t blame San for not forgiving him completely, he’s not sure if he forgave himself either. Once again, Yunho’s infamously restless hands travel south. This fucking guy needs to chill.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Fiiiiiine.”

Yunho has been positively driving him insane. At this point he’s convinced this is all part of a carefully thought out sociopathic plan on how to bring Mingi to his knees and it sure as hell is working. Every touch, every kiss abruptly stopped and left Mingi wanting more to the point when he wants to go all the way.

But then again Mingi is probably just blaming his lust on the object of it, because he doesn’t want to admit to himself how gay he is. Or it is him finally releasing all the hormones he suppressed during his puberty and now they’re hitting him full speed and full force all at once.

No matter which one of these 3 theories is true, all he knows that he wants to give Yunho his everything. He’s nervous but ready.

The predicament is, how the hell do you bring something like this up. You can’t just go ‘hey love, I want you to dick me down’. Well, not with Yunho at least. He’s all gangsta until Mingi actually flirts first and then his brain starts malfunctioning . 

Yunho came over for a simple movie night. They’re on the couch, watching TV but Yunho is the only one paying attention. Mingi’s mind can’t stop thinking about the lube and condoms in his drawers and goes over every possible script of near future.

The commercial break comes on and Mingi decides to break the news.

“Yunho?”

“Mhm?” He doesn’t look at him, instead he tries to fish out last pieces of popcorn.

“I want you to take my first time.” Mingi says unsurely. Previously mention popcorn catches in Yunho’s throat and he starts coughing violently.

“Y-your virginity?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“Well, you fucking me into the cushions sounds appealing but I’d rather lose my virginity in bed.” Mingi jokes, hoping Yunho would relax. It does the complete opposite.

“I did buy all that’s necessary and even flushed but we don’t have to do it today if you don’t wanna.”

“Song Mingi you’re an idiot if you think I don’t want you all the damn time. You really test my patience you know?” Yunho finally comes to his senses and caresses Mingi’s cheek. “Are you sure you want this though?”

“I’m sure.”

They make their way to Mingi’s bedroom, the owner leading and Yunho close behind. They are only few steps in before Yunho grabs Mingi’s waist, pull his back towards his chest and kicking the door close. Lips latch onto the soft skin on Mingi’s neck and hands explore his chest. Mingi can’t help but shiver, for some reason Yunho’s hands are always cold and for some even stranger reason, Mingi loves it. Grabbing his small waist, Yunho turns Mingi around and kisses him with a whole new kind of passion. They stumble backwards and Yunho pushes him not so gently on the bed. He hovers over Mingi’s body but not before discarding his and Mingi’s T-shirt and pants.

Mingi can’t help but blush. Sure, they did all sorts of intimacy, but not with complete lack of clothes. The kiss gets sloppier and messier with every passing second. Both in need of some kind of friction, Yunho starts grinding his hips against Mingi’s and the kiss is broken in favor of panting. Yunho is not very patient when it comes to sex, not very keen on long foreplays unless his partner demands it. Right now he needs to rile up Mingi as much as possible and his reactions both encourage and exhaust his patience. God… heaven knows how much he wants to ruin the whimpering boy under him.

He stops his movements, making Mingi whine in protest, and turns his attention to Mingi’s chest and nipples, testing his sensitivity. To his delight, Mingi seems easily pleased and Yunho will abuse this for sure, just not today.

“Where is the lube and condoms?” Yunho asks after finally getting rid of last 2 pieces of clothing.

“Nightstand drawer.” Mingi breathes.

Yunho opens it and finds the bottle and also 3 packets of condoms. He looks back at the man under him and raises a brow.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t know what size you are so I played it safe.”

“You’re lucky that you didn’t buy S size.” Yunho takes 1 condom of the right size and lube and puts in next to Mingi’s head

He leans in, staring into Mingi’s eyes with something dark and dangerous in his own.

“Word of advice my love. Never provoke me before or during sex. If you can’t handle the consequences, that is.” This monolog would probably be a turn off for some, virgin or not, but this goes right to Mingi’s dick, making it twitch. Yunho looks like a completely different person.

And Mingi is right. Yunho is not your average lover. He likes to see his partners shake, cry and beg for mercy. He wants them to hurt and suffer for his own amusement. He wants to hear the clink of metal as they struggle against the restrains, the crack of a whip, the nasty sound of his palm colliding with their body. He doesn’t get off of controlling, he never really saw appeal in commanding, setting rules and punishing misbehavior. All he wants is to take a pretty thing and play with him until he forgets who he is.

But of course, he only does those things if the other party involved enjoys it as well. He would never hit someone who doesn’t want to be hit, cuff someone who wants to move around freely or degrade someone who thrives on praise. 

If Mingi is one of those people, he will never push him. At the end of the day, indulging in him is more than enough and if that means exclusively vanilla sex, so be it.

If only silly Yunho knew what his seemingly innocent Mingi dreams of almost every night. One day Mingi will shyly confess his fantasies and poor Yunho’s brain will temporarily stop working.

Yunho gives him a one last kiss before putting lube on his middle finger and Mingi’s entrance.

“You have to talk to me from now on. Tell me if you want more, if you want less, go faster or go slower.”

“I will.”

Yunho nods and pushes in and start fingering him. It’s weird but not painful.

“One more.” Yunho adds his index finger, at first simply pushing in and out and then in scissoring motion. Mingi feels a slight sting but nothing he can’t handle.

“Third.” He asks. Now this is truly uncomfortable. He winces and a start taking deep breathes. Yunho strokes his member in synch and it helps Mingi relax. Suddenly, his long fingers graze something deep inside Mingi that makes his back arch and he can’t help a sound he never knew he was capable of.

“Should we try fourth or do you think this is enough?”

“No, I think I’m ready.”

Yunho pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the mattress. He puts on the condom and spreads some lube on his cock. One could say a little too much of it but in Yunho’s honest humble opinion there’s no such thing as ‘too much lube’. He aligns himself and looks at blushing Mingi.

“Tell me if things get too much. We can always try another time.” Mingi nods and Yunho starts pushing in, agonizingly slow. Only now Mingi realizes he didn’t take a look at Yunho’s actual size but at the moment he can clearly feel he’s quite girthy. He claws at Yunho’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh as he pants heavily.

Yunho does his best to distract him, peppering kisses and whispering sweet nothings, praises and encouragements. Those long fingers working his cock help as well but it’s not enough to bring him over the edge. After what feels like eternity Yunho finally bottoms out and Mingi sighs in relief.

“How are you? Still with me?”

“Yeah. Kiss me please.” Yunho complies without another word. Few moments later Mingi feels himself get impatient.

“You can move… go slow.” Mingi says, probably sooner than he should. It still hurts but he wants it to, for some reason Mingi doesn’t dare to explain. Yunho keeps their foreheads connected as he readjusts his position and starts with slow shallow pace. Despite it feeling good, Mingi doesn’t make much noise, unlike Yunho who can’t help the groans. His eyebrows are furrowed and eyes closed shut. Mingi is no expert but he guesses it’s because of how tight he must be.

“More.” Yunho goes a little deeper and a little faster. Mingi can’t keep quiet anymore, soft mewls and whines escaping.

Then Yunho hits that one spot again and Mingi cries out. Yunho curses as Mingi clenches around him. It doesn’t take too long before Mingi feels that familiar fire slowly burn inside his abdomen.

“C-close.”

Only a few thrusts and few strokes later Mingi hits his high, every muscle tensing and legs shaking. Yunho fucks him through it and soon enough he finishes as well. He rests his head in Mingi’s shoulder, not quite willing to leave his heat. Mingi doesn’t mind, the feeling of being full is no longer unpleasant. He does pull out eventually and Mingi winces. He makes his way into the bathroom, washes Mingi’s cum off of his body and comes back with a wet towel. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts cleaning his lover. He looks positively fucked out and that sight makes Yunho wonder how pretty he will look when he ruins him properly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. A little sore and tired but amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re satisfied.” Yunho chuckles.

“What’s all this?” After a short while Mingi asks.

“It’s called aftercare. I’m not going to fuck you and then go to sleep.”

“I like it.”

“I can tell.” Few more wipes and Yunho leans down to kiss Mingi’s nose “I’ll go take a shower.”

After some digging in the closet, Yunho hands him a T-Shirt and boxers and borrows the same for himself. He doesn’t spend much time there and didn’t bother washing his hair. He slips under the covers and pulls the other already half asleep boy to his chest.

“Good night.”

“…night…”

And with that, they both close their eyes and let their minds drift away.

Yunho wakes up first with Mingi safely locked in his embrace, face buried in the crook of Yunho’s neck. Yunho pulls away a little so he can admire the worry free, peaceful expression as he huffs in his sleep. Mingi is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen, inside out from head to toe.

He must’ve sensed the lack of warmth because he shuffles closer with a hum and Yunho’s heart almost jumps out of his chest. He smiles fondly as he buries his nose into that soft, dirty blond hair.

This, this is all he ever wanted from life. Lazy Saturday morning, comfy bed, him and the love of his life a tangled mess under the sheets.

About a minute later, Mingi opens his eyes as well.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Mingi mumbles as he turns on his back and stretches his arms. Yunho supports his upper body on his elbow, watching him closely. Mingi reaches out, putting his hand on the back of Yunho’s head and pull him down to kiss him.

They watch each other like this, wordlessly trying to remember the precious moment with as much detail as possible.

“I love you.”

Yunho freezes. Not in his wildest dreams did he imagine Mingi saying those three words first. He gets pulled down for another kiss again but this time longer, slowly moving against each other. On instinct, Yunho’s hand traces along Mingi’s back, waist, hips and-

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Yunho offers an apologetic sheepish smile. Mingi just gives him an annoyed glare.

“I love you too.” He runs his fingers through Mingi’s soft locks. “And since we love each other, how about we start dating?”

“Yes, let’s date.”

Yunho smiles widely and flops on his back. He throws his arms in the air and starts kick in all sorts of directions.

“He’s miiiiiiiiine!”

Mingi starts laughing at his new boyfriend’s antics. Thank God the walls are soundproof. After calming from his euphoria episode, he grabs Mingi’s hand and turns serious.

“Mingi… I wanna go to Gwangju and come out to my mom tomorrow. I would appreciate moral support.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to-“

“No, no, I will go. I’m just surprised you haven’t told her yet.”

“I was afraid it might affect her health. I think she should know, now that I have you.”

“I’ll gladly be your moral support. Wherever you need me, I’ll be there.”

“And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two, You'll be there.  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah.“

“I was trying to be all cute and supportive and of all things you could possibly do, you start singing Bruno Mars? We’re dating for like 3 minutes and you are already comfortable enough to be weird.”

“Players, put yo’ pinky ring up to the moon! Girls, what y’all trying to do? Twenty four karat magic in the air, head to toe soul player!”

Mingi would actually enjoy his singing in the mornings. Yunho’s voice is one of many things about Yunho he adores and probably would start a religion for it if possible. Right now, he’s hungry, sore and would appreciate if his extra boyfriend would finally shut it. He obviously won’t do that on his own, so Mingi bears the pain and kisses him. Yunho happily accepts. Oh their friends are in for a ride, watching them being in love with each other so much it’s disgusting.

Mingi picks up Yunho around noon. The ride to Gwangju is silent, the only sentences spoken were greetings followed by a kiss and Yunho’s remark about how ridiculously fancy the car is. The silence is not awkward or tense. Yunho just needs to brace himself and Mingi respects that.

Three and half an hour later they finally pull up. Yunho watches his home with an unreadable gaze. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath of fresh air before entering the house, Mingi close behind.

He guides them through a series of small rooms before stopping at the white door. Yunho turns around hugs Mingi tightly.

“You can do this.” Mingi encourages as he rubs his back. “Should I go in with you?”

“No. Wait for me here.”

“Okay.”

Yunho grips the door knob with his slightly trembling hand as enters slowly and kneels beside his mother’s chair. Being in hospital was getting too expensive so her husband got the necessary items and moved her back home.

She’s pale and skinny. Yunho can’t help but notice the infusion set needle stuck in her forearm. There’s a book in her lap, she probably fell asleep unintentionally.

“Mom? Mom wake up. It’s me, Yunho.” He shakes her shoulder. She blinks a few times and smiles as much as her weak body lets her.

“Yunho, my son.” She caresses his cheek. “You look so different. Or is it just my poor eyesight?”

“I didn’t change much.” He removes the hand from his cheeks and holds it with his own, much larger ones.

“I’ve come to tell you something.”

She nods, wordlessly letting him know she’s listening.

“I found someone I love very much. Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“What’s his name?”

“Y-you knew?” Yunho’s jaw drops. He worked so hard to hide it, to _change._ How did she find out?

“My dearest son, a mother always knows.” She answers, motherly love evident in her voice. Yunho throws himself in her lap, hugging her waist and sobbing into her legs.

“I’m so sorry mom. I really tried to fix it, I really did but… but nothing worked and I…”

“Shh shh. Sweetheart, look at me.” Her short slim fingers wrap around his chin and lift it. “I still do not think two men or two women should be in a relationship. But my love for you, my child, is much stronger than my values and if that boy makes you happy, I’m happy too.”

“He’s here with me. Would you like to meet him?”

“I guess there’s no hurt in meeting my son-in-law a little early.” She answers and Yunho gets up. He opens the door and without a word drags Mingi into the room by his sleeve. Mingi is flustered to say the least.

“Uhm. Hello Mrs. Jung.” The mother nods and beckons him to come closer with her finger. Mingi obeys and gets down on one knee.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“My name is Song Mingi. I am the same age as Yunho, I study business and I’ll inherit the KQ Company, once my father retires.”

“Handsome, smart and rich young man. You are every mother’s dream. Had Yunho been a girl, I would already start wedding plans.” She jokes.

“Mom!” Yunho hisses. Red shade creeps up his cheeks and Mingi chuckles.

“Tell me, does my son treat you well?” She ignores Yunho’s complaint and keeps her eyes on Mingi.

“More than I deserve.”

“I bet he can’t keep his hands to himself. He was always a little too affectionate, just like his father.”

“Mom!” He whines.

“He can’t. Unless we’re in public, he does whatever he wants.” Well he does whatever he wants to him even in public, like the blowjob in the stall or Yunho touching him under the table as they eat in restaurant with their friends but that’s not a story for elderly.

“Shut it, you’re no better than me.”

Mrs. Jung smiles fondly. “Mingi, would you be a dear and help me on the bed? I’m getting drowsy.”

“Yes of course.”

Mingi realizes she’s alarmingly light. He wouldn’t have a problem carrying her either way, he works out a lot and built some muscle.

Yunho kisses her goodbye and turns to leave, grabbing Mingi’s hand and gently closing the door behind them. Yunho breathes out once they’re outside, obviously happy with the outcome.

This time it’s Mingi who takes the passenger seat.

“What about your dad?”

“He knows already.”

Mingi doesn’t push any further. Instead he looks out the window, watching the surroundings pass by quickly.

No matter how happy he is for Yunho, he also feels something sharp digging in his heart. He knows this is something he will never have. His mother fled to Europe without saying goodbye. She threw everything from her life behind her back to start a brand new one. Mingi can’t say he blames her. His father is emotionally distant, selfish, strict to a fault. He doesn’t see Mingi as his son, to him he is just another pawn in his economic game. A pawn to carry his corrupted legacy once he grows too old.

From a very young age, Mingi understood he already had his destiny planned out without his consent or knowing. He is set to lead a dull and fancy life, a life sown from finest Italian silk, a life scented with Channel perfume, a life drenched in golden champagne.

From a very young age, Mingi knew he has to trade what made him a human for luxury. He has to make business partners instead of friends, marry for convenience instead of love, chase success instead of his dreams.

From a very young age, Mingi knew he will never be loved.

He simply wasn’t meant to be.

His wealth took his value and replaced it with a price tag. Price tag that doesn’t scream ‘I’m fun to be around’, it matter-of-factly states ‘being around me is beneficial’.

What they don’t know is that Mingi is damaged goods. Something in him, although just a minor flaw, is wrong and that little thing tears down that price tag he wore since his childhood. His presence is no longer beneficial, it’s harmful. They’re bound to find that crack in the dam, that’s just a matter of time. And when they do find the malfunction, Mingi won’t be refunded. They’ll throw him out on the ground and he’ll just stay there because nobody will pick him up. Nobody is going to take a broken toy.

“Mingi? Is everything alright?”

Mingi is back in reality. They’re currently waiting at a red light and Yunho is squeezing Mingi’s hand, examining him with his eyes full of worry. Those beautiful eyes that looked at him with pure adoration, with impure lust and with unwavering love Mingi doesn’t deserve.

Maybe losing everything he has, losing everything he knows, losing all that makes him Song Mingi and surrendering to those eyes isn’t as scary as it seems.

Mingi takes Yunho’s hand and kisses it.

“Yeah. Everything’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride amirite?  
> I dont think I'm done with this AU, I'm planning on a Woosang fluff (high school sweethearts uwu) and maybe seongsan and yungi filth. We'll see.  
> english is not my first language so please tell me if you find a mistake  
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment or kudos if liked it  
> You can scream at me on my [IG](https://www.instagram.com/elinsta01/) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glassflowerpetals)


End file.
